vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Firebrand
Firebrand is a mighty red gargoyle that has apparently lived for over a millenia (Phalanx states that Firebrand was once defeated by him "a thousand years ago", plus he was roaming the Ghoul realm from prehistoric times). He belongs to a race of gargoyle demons known as Red Arremers, considered the elite warriors of devil king Astaroth due to their skills in the arts of war; he is currently ranked as a red arremer ace. Has massive claws, powerful wings and a reinforced skull for headbutting. He is a master of fire breath magic. Firebrand is considered a hero among his peers, and as such he has been nicknamed "Red Blaze" due to his bright red skin and prowess with fiery magic. He descends from a lineage of mutant red gargoyles that also saved the Makai in their time, and thus, has hidden powers that usually manifest when he obtains magical artifacts that act as catalysts by mere touch (IE: Gremlin Stick, Candle of Darkness). The order of his adventures is a bit confusing. A commonly accepted timeline is Gargoyle's Quest II - Gargoyle's Quest - Demon's Crest. History As a really young but courageous red arremer, Firebrand was already training in other realms to become someday a true warrior of the Makai. However, despite not having completed his current practice mission, he had to return to the Makai and embark on a journey on his own to stop the menace of the undead king of destruction, Breager, who was plotting to overtake the whole realm of the Makai from the ruling monarchy using his endless minions controlled by the evil king's psychic power. As Firebrand collected mystical artifacts while approaching Breager's keep, his latent powers start to develop, making him stronger than ever before even at his young (for a red arremer) age. However, to unleash his true potential he needed the Candle of Infinity that Lucifer had; after a battle to prove his worth, Firebrand receives from Lucifer the candle, unsealing the secrets to master arcane dark fire magic none of his kind could ever achieve anymore. After discovering his heritage, Firebrand finally confronts Breager, slaying the evil king as he promises vengueance. The king of the Makai is then released from Breager's seal, wiping out the evil king's whole army. As a reward, Firebrand is sent to oversee the recently born human race in another realm (ours), and is told that he can try conquering it if he wants. An undefined number of years later, Firebrand is back from the primitive Earth realm and has resumed his training on Etruria, his own village, ruled by king Morock (Astaroth). Somehow, his powers have gone dormant once again. One day, while doing practice in a pocket dimension, a sinister black light covers Etruria. From the darkness emerges an army of destroyers, wiping out most of the villagers and leaving Morock badly wounded. Firebrand is ordered by him to report these events to the ruling king of the Makai at once, dying shortly after. Firebrand goes through a painstaking journey to get to the palace of the king, slowly recovering his dormant powers and gaining some new ones. On the way, he meets Hecate, a fallen angel of the night, who tells him that the black light is a manifestation of Breager's mind, and gives Firebrand her own wings as a catalyst to empower his own. When he finally arrives, most of the townsfolk are bewitched under an imposter posing as the king. Firebrand slays the imposter, who recognizes him as the red blaze just before dying. After these events, Firebrand releases the seal of the real king on top of Mount Imaus, a truly dangerous place. The king informs Firebrand that the one behind the black light is indeed Breager, who is being resurrected by Goza, his liutenant. But they lack information about the evil king. Firebrand is sent in search of Lethe (Nebiroth), a sage that is said to be the oldest inhabitant of the Makai. Firebrand enters the labyrinth where Lethe resides, conquers himself and gains the right to meet Lethe. He is told of an old legend that speaks of Firebrand's heritage. Only the fully unleashed power of the Red Blaze's blood can truly destroy the king of destruction. With the help of the now king Lucifer, his queen Verona, and Lethe himself, Firebrand breaks the barrier to Breager's palace, surrounded by overflowing black light. Firebrand breaks through the castle's defenses and destroys Goza, only to be told that Breager has already been fully resurrected. Firebrand is helped by a patron deity of the Makai, Demogorgon, and fully awakens to his blood's heritage. Firebrand finds Breager in the throne room, and destroys him before his full power returns. Firebrand's true power then explodes, setting the whole Makai on a blazing, living fire, dissolving Breager's black light and somehow scorching to death only the foreign destroyers. The king praises Firebrand for wiping out the entire threat by himself, and Firebrand once again is sent to the now evolved human world to explore its current state, and with permission to stay and rule if he wants to. Gallery Category:Capcom Characters Category:Game Boy Debut Category:All Characters